poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric saves Grant, Tino, Dan, and Max
This is the scene when raptors surrounded Alan, Tino, Dan, Max and Chomp, and then Eric saves their lives from danger in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park III. (Alan, Tino, Dan, Max and Chomp hidden behind the tree, as Alan look to see the coast is clear) Max Taylor: Alan, maybe you should check again. Dan Kuso: Good idea. (As Alan looks the velociraptor appeared out of nowhere) Tino Tonitini: You have to say it! Do you!? (The other raptors came and got them surrounded) Dan Kuso: We're screwed. Max Taylor: Looks like I'm gonna summon Chomp to fight them. (As Max Taylor prepares to turn Chomp into a card. A smoke bomb came out of nowhere, as the raptors get scared, and Alan, Tino, Dan and Max coughs inside the smoke, the raptors run off some other places, as a strange figure comes to save Alan and the others, as they run through the jungle) Alan Grant: Wait! Tino Tonitini: Hey, whoever you are, wait up! (They went inside a INGEN truck as the young boy unmasks himself.) Alan Grant: Thanks... thanks a lot Eric. Max Talyor: Yeah thanks. Tino Tonitini: Without you, we become Raptor food for dinner. Eric: You know who I am? Alan Grant: Yeah, your parents are here, they're looking for you. Eric: Together? Dan Kuso: Yep Alan Grant: Together. Eric: That's not good. They don't do will together. Tino Tonitini: Really? Alan Grant: Be surprised when people can do when they... when they have too. (coughs) (Eric sees a light going out, as he replaces it with a new one, he recognizes Alan) Eric: You're Alan Grant. What are you doing here? Dan Kuso: It's a long story. Alan Grant: Your parents uh... invited me along. Max Talyor: '''They got us involved to. Eric:' I read both of your books. I liked the first one more. Before you were on the island. You liked dinosaurs back then. '''Alan Grant:' Back then, they hadn't tried to eat me yet. Eric: When lngen cleared out,|they left a lot of stuff behind. Alan Grant: Any weapons? Eric: No, and I just used the last|of the gas grenades. Alan Grant: And I appreciate that. Coughing (Max sees a jar of yellow liquid) Max Taylor: Hey what's that. Eric: Be careful with that. T-Rex. It scares the smaller ones away... ...but it attracts one really big one with a fin. Tino Tonitini: So...? Alan Grant: This is T-Rex pee? How did you get it? Eric: You don't want to know. Dessert? Tino Tonitini: I'm not drinking this. Alan Grant: Sure. I have to tell you, I'm astonished you've lasted eight weeks on this island. Is that all it's been? You're alive and that's the important thing. Alan Grant: Thanks to you, that's one thing we have in common. Did you read Malcolm's book? Eric: Yeah. Tino Tonitini: '''So? '''Eric: I don't know. I mean.... It was kind of preachy. And too much chaos. Everything is chaos. Seemed like he was high on himself. Alan Grant: '''That's two things that we have in common. (Chattering) '''Eric: Listen. Dan Kuso: What? I don't hear anything? Eric: Compys! Max Taylor: Close the window before they see us! (Eric closes the window on the roof, then we see a heard of Compys are scrattering all over) Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts